Fallout: The Beginning of the End
by Potatoe Walrus
Summary: The story takes place 20 years after the great war in post war Florida. This is both a Lore series and a Story. I MAINLY upload on Wattpad.
1. The Beginning of The End

China retreats and what was later known as The Resource War ends. Soon after, the world was preparing for The Great War, The war that reduced the world to ruin. A new company emerged, Vault Tec, who constructed 150 great vaults to protect the survivors of humanity. On Halloween of 2077 The world was reduced to Ash in 2 short hours. The vaults did their purpose and the unlucky ones survived, The lucky ones died as the great bombs detonated.

In the decades following, the newly formed wasteland gave way to newly formed factions, who came from the Vaults or the people who survived through other means. However, this eventually caused even more war. For the same reason, power, wealth, because humans are incapable to live without dominance. Because war, War never Changes.

Message from the Author

Hey Guys! This is my first of a Ongoing series of my Fallout fanfic, With no lemons.

I will do one episode where I will explain lore for those of you who dont know alot, and the next will be the Main Story, So I will upload as often as I can.


	2. A New Life, Underground

The Great War has just ended. The City of Clermont was completely flattened by nuclear fire. The residents of a nearby town, Minneoala were ushered into Vault 73, right before the bombs fell. Sebastien Hernandez, a 12 year old boy, felt something he had never felt before at such a young age, Fear. Fear for his family, and fear for his life.

"W-Whats happening?" Whispered Sebastien as he clung onto his Mother.

"Its all going to be okay. Were going to a new home now." His mother said, her voice quivering.

Two men in Blue Jumpsuits with Black Vests would rush them and the other people inside the vault.

A bright light would blind Sebastien, as he walked through the vault door and over a catwalk.

Suddenly, the room would be lightly shook by a rumble, and a loud BOOOM as the world was consumed by the result of The Great War.

Several other children screamed, but were quickly silenced by their parents. A young woman with light blonde hair and wearing a Blue Jumpsuit with Yellow lines Down the middle on both side of the zipper and around the waist. The crowd were directed to the right of the chamber where they were given the same Blue Jumpsuits folded and put into a plastic bag, with tags on them displaying who they belonged to.

The families were directed into their living quarters. Sebastien went into his room, taking the jumpsuit out of it's bag and putting it on. It fit him like a glove, it was made of a similar material to his school uniform, with the yellow trim made of leather. He went into the bathroom and looked at himself through the mirror.

"So this is what I am going to be wearing for the rest of my life now...not bad." Remarked the young boy, feeling down the yellow trim.

His mother walked in, placing her warm hand on her son's shoulder. "You okay Seb?" She said in a caring voice only a mother could do.

"Yes, what about you?" He replied, looking at his Mother through the mirror.

"I'm fine, just worried" Her warm smile turning into a worried look.

"Are you sure?" He replied, wearing a now skeptical look on his face.

"Im just wondering what will happen next.." She says with a hopeful tone.


	3. The Gulf Commonwealth

The Gulf Commonwealth is comprised of Florida, Alabama and Missisipi , and is home to many Factions, with a new Faction rising to power. This is the year 2097 Before the events of Fallout 3.The southern part of Florida was mostly spared but suffered large amounts of Radiation. However everything North of Orlando is what the citizens of TrainTown call No Mans Land. This is where many bombs fell as it was one of many Head Quarters for the US Military. Here we see Mutated Deathclaws and Alilirkes, also called Drakes. A mutated Alligator twice the size and Ferocity of a Deathclaw, with teeth so sharp they make Deathclaws seem like radstags.

The ghoul population is heavy in the Miami area, with a faction constructed of ghouls.

Other wild life consist of Snappers, Large overgrown mutated Alligator Snapping Turtles. Theyre About half the size of a average human and have a snapping power so great they can snap metal. Their shells are so thick and durable they are essentially bulletproof and have very armored limbs and can hold their own against Alilirkes.

We also have Moledillos, a close cousin to the Molerat with a Armored shell but a much less threatening personality.

Weavers are giant Daddy Long legs that are often found in abandoned houses. They are often skittish but carry a venom so potent that a deathclaw would die instantly if bitten.

Soarers are also a problem, they are mutated hawks that are the size of a person that are often found near marshes. They pick animals up and drop them from great heights and feast on their remains.

Rad-Storms come very often but they are also much less potent now that radiation levels are very low in the world.

Now to the Factions, The Raiders, the Vault Army and the Radiated, and the First Generation Super Mutant Army

The raiders is a smaller band founded by a unknown raider from the DC area.

The Vault Army is a army consisting of Vault 64, Vault 73, Vault 140, and Vault 82. These 3 vaults retaliated from Vault Tec's original plan and formed a Massive Faction led by the Overseer Council.

The Radiated is led by Glow'n Jax who leads his army of Ghouls who raid settlements who discriminate against ghouls, they use Feral Ghouls like attack dogs, savagery at it's finest.

The First Generation Super Mutants are mass migrating down south from the DC area and pose a large threat to the commonwealth.

Author's note. As there is nothing on florida, I created alot of these creatures that are listed above. The New World faction is based off what my Sole Survivor did after Fallout 4. If I get a peice of Information wrong, please bring it to my attention.


	4. The Outside World

Life inside the vault was exciting at first, but soon became dull. The first actual day of the resident's life started with a alarm, meant to wake everyone up. Sebastien was estatic as he got out of his cramped shower to go to the Atrium to meet the Overseer.

As he walked down the brightly lit corridor, he and the rest of the vault dwellers were introduced into a large room. He was amazed by the fact that such a large structure could be built with 16 meters of rock ontop of it. The room had sloped ceilings with a downstairs level going into other areas of the vault.

The resident's attention was directed to a medium sized circular window located high above them ay thr other end of the Atrium.

The PA system would crackle as a young, early 30's woman would begin to speak.

"Welcome all to Vault 73! Your new life, Underground!"

20 years later.

Footsteps followed by gunshots would echo throughout the sewer as Sebastien would tighten his backpack as he quickly spun around, firing into feral ghoul chasing him. He got two hits off into it's head as the lifeless corpse of the feral ghoul dropped onto the damp ground.

Sebastien found a service ladder at the end of the tunnel, leading to the surface. He slipped his 10mm Pistol back into its holster as he ascended up the ladder. As he got up into the surface, he was greeted by a back alley with large overhanging rubble giving the alley a eerie vibe. He walked down the alley and into a corner, he walked out into a heavily overgrown clearing as the hot but humid air of the Gulf Commonwealth hit his face.

He walked over to the door of a mostly destroyed building, listening for a noise on the other side.

His ear was greeted by the sound of a light tapping. He took out a crowbar and broke open the door, Aiming his pistol at the source of the sound, a small blue bird trying to crack open a nut. He lowered his gun as it flew out behind him. Inside the room it was dark, he could see a staircase to his right and a boarded up door to his left, and a skeleton wearing Raider Leathers propped up against it.

Sebastien walked upstairs, checking his corners to make sure nothing was gonna get the jump on him, he noticed how quiet the building was, he could easily tell if there was something else with him. But this building was quieter than the vault after... It happened.

He shook is head to get the memory out of his head.

He walked quickly but with caution to the top of the building where he found a old refridgerator with some Nuka-Cola, a famous PreWar drink. He put it in his backpack, looking up to see that the floor above him had a massive hole in it. He climbed up to see Orlando, or what is now known as The Ruin. The entire city was almost how it was before the bombs, but heavily overgrown with a couple buildings in dire need of repairs. And beyond that, he saw a large light in the distance, his home - TrainTown.

He quickly set off his flares, camping ontop of that rooftop for the night.

He layed down and listened, hearing nothing but the wind, birds chirping, and the occasional creaking of distant buildings.

He suddenly woke up in the Vault sweating. He recalled this night, for it troubled him every waking moment. He could see a shadowy figure walk towards him, then thrusting a knife into his stomach.

For you see, the Vaults were a giant social experiment, each vault had a dark experiment, with the Vault Dwellers as Lab Rats. But Vault 73, There was no experiment, just 39 people, and a Murderer.

10 years after the vault door closed, the entire security staff and the weapons vanished, and thats when the first Murder happened. He remembers it vividly, the yelling of people and the crying of children. The Overseer was murdered. A huge riot broke loose. Every year, more dead until 7 years later, the last remaining people broke out of the Vault, with the murderer never caught.

Sebastien eyes shot open, he gasped, but calmed down as her heard the sound of a Vertibird landing. He squinted his eyes due to the bright Florida sun. Sebastien got up, packed up his things, and left

The vertibird landed ontop of a Serviece building, which acted as the Helipad. He climbed down The rusty ladder which made his blood run cold with every creak as he descended down the 28 foot drop.

From there as soon as his boot touched the soft earth, he felt like he was home after years of being gone.

A fellow in a tan coat walked over, chuckling as he patted Sebastien on the back.

"Sebastien my boy, you will make it as a Supply Runner if you cant climb a old ladder without suffering a heart attack!" He said in a cheerful yet teasing manner.

"Well you'll never make it as Chief if you dont train us Markus." Sebastien replied, nodding his head, agreeing.

"Alright enough of that, what did you decide to honor my presence with this time?" He remarked in a tone that felt commanding, but with a hint of charisma.

The two friends walked through a bustling town square, made of ticket booths and traincars, until they got to the main building, a large almost airport like area, filled with all sorts of people.

Three kids ran past, almost running Sebastien over. Sebastien shrugged it off as he followed Markus into a wooden structure with other supply runners strapping on backpacks. Markus hopped onto the center table, which to him was a stage, and he was a preformer.

"Alright Gentlemen, Ol Sebby here has our intel for our next supply run, so listen up because he isnt paid enough to repeat this." He said in a cheerful voice full of passion, but also command.

He hopped off the table to allow Sebastien to unroll the blueprints for a service tunnel in northern Orlando, the very same he escaped from earlier.

"Okay, so these tunnels are the fastest way to the Super Duper Mart, I cleared most if not all the Ferals, but that isnt our worse problem, I peeked out and found a large camp of raiders, 30-40They are outside of the Market, but they seemed to be making sure nothing got out." Said Sebastien in a serious tone.

Murmurs began to spread across the room. This worried Sebastien because the last time they got involved with Raiders, half of the Runners were either killed, or sold as Slaves.

"However, I beleive I can get the support of the Vault Army to help us deal with those Raiders." He said as cautiously as possible. Due to a strong distrust with the Vault Army after a incident.

The Murmurs became shouts of blasphomy.

Markus took out his C96, and shot into the roof to silence the room.

"Alright, I know you all have your issues with the Vault Army, but he does have a point. We are no where near equipped to deal with raiders. We aint got no armor and weapons are scarce. Hell, that Vertibird barely has fuel as it is. And without ammo for those guns we cant get air support! So that Market is the best dang chance this town has! We are going to get those supplies, no matter what!" shouted Markus, silencing all thoughts of doubt.

After the Briefing was over, Markus and Sebastien met outside the wooden breifing room.

"Kid, you better get those son-of-a-guns to help us or so help us you will be cleaning brahmin stalls for the rest of your life, understand?" He whispered to Sebastien, in a frustrated tone.

"Yes sir." Replied Sebastien, almost doubting himself.

Sebastien knew that the closest Vault Army base was atleast 12 miles away, and getting there was the hard part. Between them and the base was 8 miles of Marsh. And the entire commonwealth knew what happens to travellers who go through a marsh...

Death.


End file.
